Their Last Five Nights
by Kanaymaryam12
Summary: Can Sam and Dean last five nights? or will one of them die in the procces
1. Chapter 1

It was her last night at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria. Andra Marie was sitting in the office watching the cameras. it was only 4 in the morning and she had 2 hours left. she checked the battery power of her flashlight ( torch), and broke into a cold sweat as she saw how little was left. There was roughly 15 % power left on it. Barely enough to get her out of this, if she didn't make any mistakes, but the chances were rather slim. She sighed nervously, unsure of if it was going to last the night. She had heard rumors of people getting murdered by the animatronics. She didn't believe such things to be true, even if they did move around at night. The clock on the wall struck five and just as it did Andra heard what sounded like a static discharge similar to something you might hear over the radio. she pointed the light at the opening of the hallway. Standing at the back end of the long corridor was the one that the day shift called The Mangle. Then, her flashlight went out for a moment, and she was momentarily plunged into darkness. When she managed to turn it back on, both the Mangle and Foxy were standing at the end of the hallway. Foxy sprinted down the hallway and lunged at her with animalistic ferocity. There was gruesome crunching sound as his gaping mechanical maw closed on her head. The last thing Andra heard was the clock striking six.

A couple of hours later, there was a '69 Impala speeding down the highway. Inside were a pair of brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam per usual was on his laptop going through news articles and such trying to find them a new case, whilst Dean hummed along to AC/DC's "Back in Black."

"Dean check this out" Sam said leaning closer to the laptop to read the article better. " "Employee found dead at Pizzeria" Andra Marie was found dead in the back room of Freddy Fazz Bear's Pizzeria, she was found early the next day with a large what appeared to be bite marks in her forehead. Authorities have yet to list an suspects". He turned to his brother for any sign that he was paying attention.

"Yeah what about it?" Dean said switching the radio stations.

" I think that we have a possible case here."

" What else ya got on this place?" he asked now slightly interested.

" Well it looks like a couple years back some body lured 5 or 6 kids into the back room and murdered them and supposedly showed the bodies into the animal suits." Sam's face became distorted.

" Dude that's just messed up."

Dean rubbed his chin and nodded

"Where is this place than?"

" Kansas City, Kansas."

"Than let's go. I mean that's a couple states over." Dean said stepping on the gas pedal. The speed limit pushing 70 MPH as they left the Wisconsin state border.

Eight hours later they reached the city limits of Kansas they drove thourgh the town it looked mostly dead. Dean took a sharp turn into the parking lot of the restaurant. compared to the rest of the town Freddy Fazabear's looked brand new still even though it was built back in 1980. The car halted to a stop as the boys climbed out of the vehicle. No longer were they wearing plaid but they now were wearing what resembled FBI suits. As they approached the building they noticed a sign on the door which read " Night guards wanted apply inside"

Dean pointed to the sign.

"Dude This is our ticket to getting in at night."

"Dean I am not sure that's the best idea " Sam said raising an eyebrow at the idea.

" How else are we going to get in at night if there are night guards?"

" I guess you're right." Sam sighed

They entered the building heading straight to the front desk where a middle age man with a shitty comb over stood.

" Welcome to Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria How can I help you?" the man asked.

Dean spoke up before his brother could " Yeah me and my brother here saw the sign in the window and wanted apply for the job."

" Well you do know that this is only a temporary job correct?"

" How long would it be?" Sam asked.

"Well if I hire ya both on it would be ten days for for each of ya"

"We'll take the job." Dean said smirking


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

Sometime just before 12 am the Impala pulled up to the restaurant. Dean stepped out of the driver's side and headed into the building. he made sure the door was left open a crack for his brother as he entered. He made his way to the office in the back taking his seat just as the clock hit twelve. After a few moments the phone rang with a pre-recorded message

"Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them. _cough_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Sam walked in just was the message ended.

"What was that all about?" He asked pointing towards the phone.

"I don't know man something about the robots walking around at night and stuff like that." Dean said settling in to the chair.

"alright than what's with this?" Sam asked picking up the head.

"I think that's if the robots wander in I am suppose to put it on." He replied pulling up the monitor to check the cameras.

Dean chuckled a bit while looking at the show stage,

"Dude these things look harmless. You sure this is the right place?"

"Yes Dean I am sure. So do we have a plan here or what?" Sam asked leaning against the entrance to the hallway.

"Yeah i am gonna sit here and watch these cameras while you go out there with the EMF detector and see what you can find. " Dean said lowering the cameras.

"Is there at least a flashlight i can use ?" He asked before leaving the office.

Dean tossed him, one from the drawer.

"Oh hey be careful that guy said something about limited power." Dean said raising the cameras. as he flipped through the cameras a small warning sign appeared by cam 11 the prize corner. He flipped to it . The only thing that was there was a small buttothat read wind music box and a circle that was winding down. He clicked the button and the circle refilled a small bit. So he held it down till it was full.


	3. Chapter 3 did it move?

The clock struck two and Dean heard static. He flipped up the cameras cycling through them until he reached the show stage. The rabbit was gone. He picked up the radio and called Sam.

"Sammy you there?"

The radio crackled a bit before it slightly cleared up.

"Yeah Dean I'm here, what's up?" He replied though it was staticy.

"That blue rabbit is gone." Dean replied.

"What do you mean gone?"Sam said . The static gradually growing louder.

"I mean he's no longer on the stage " He said while flipping through the different rooms till he reached party room one. Standing there was the rabbit staring into the camera .

"Sam get back here now" Dean yelled over the radio.

"I am on my way back now, why? Where is it?" The static started to die down.

"It's in the first party room, just staring into the camera."

Dean kept a close watch on the cameras, watching the others but keeping an eye on the rabbit till Sam got back to the room. After a few minutes a shadow appeared at the end of the hall Dean hesitantly reached for the gun on the desk but stopped when he recognized it as Sam.

" So what's this about things moving?" Sam asked looking at the cameras.

Dean pointed at the cameras showing him that the rabbit had moved off the stage and into a different room. Or so he thought.

"Show me ." Sam said leaning over Dean's shoulder.

Dean flipped opened the camera tabbed and showed him the parts room but nothing was there.

"I swear it was right there. " Dean said looking up at his younger brother.

"Well maybe you just seeing things? I mean I doubt that they actually walk around at night"

Dean flipped the camera back up and there was Bonnie, standing in the hallway.

"See I told ya," Dean said pointing at the screen.

" So what do you think were dealing with here?" Sam inquired, leaning on the desk.

"I dont know man. Could be spirits or demons trapped in fursuits. There is something not right here, something were not being told"

"Well I've been doing research on this place and supposedly there was numerous incidents of guards going missing, the bite of 87, and the missing children case" Sam said, pulling out his laptop

"Start with the missing children case" Dean said, watching the cameras as the rabbit was now in the spare parts room.

"Well like I said in the car, police suspect that a man had dressed up in a costume resembling one of the animatronics, possibly the golden freddy suit...which I imagine is just the bear but re-colored, and lured the children to a back room. This is where he presumably murdered them. Soon after the incident, the company's animatronics had begun to leak blood and mucus around the facial areas and had released a foul odor described by a parent as "reanimated carcasses".

This has led police to believe that the murdered children were stuffed into the animatronic suits. This incident, along with other incidents and health violations, ultimately led to the closing of the pizzeria and it was set to shut down by year's end." When he finished reading the article he looked at his brother.

" So what is this place then?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the second one in the line."

" So we might be dealing with, what, vengeful kids?"

"Looks like it." Sam said lifting the empty head again.

" Okay so then what's this bite of '87 thing?"

" Apparently back in 1987 some kid got a chunk of his frontal lobe bit off by one of the animatronics. It was caused by.. The Mangle?" Sam said looking up from his laptop.

"Well what do you think caused it to bite the kid in the first place?" Dean asked as he continued to flip from camera to camera, time and time again going back to rewind the music box in the prize corner.

"Well it could have been a malfunction since it says that 'The Mangle was an attraction used for kids to take apart and put back together.' It could be that one of the kids damaged the wiring without knowing and caused it to malfunction." Sam said with a smirk trying to sound cool. The clock struck four and an eerie sound echoed through the office, similar to when an air conditioning unit kicks on even though there was no such thing in the office. Dean flicked on the flashlight to see at the end of the hallway a decrypted looking fox, his eye flashing the light back as he stood there.

"Uhh Sam, I think we got a little bit of a problem."

Sam looked up from his computer, seeing Foxy at the end of the hallway before the light cut out. Dean tried to flick it back on, but all it did was click a few times before it turned back on. Now revealing Foxy wasn't alone as Withered Chica stood there with him. The only one the animatronics could see was Dean.

" I think you should put on the bear head." Sam suggested as he flicked the flashlight on and off.

Dean put on the bear head, his breathing got heavy due to it being a bit harder to breathe through the mask. After a few minutes of light flicking, the flashlight died again before turning back on once again to show that nothing was there. Dean took off the bear head, a thin coat of sweat could be seen on his face.

" Dude that thing reeks worse than when you eat Taco Bell." Dean commented.

Sam glared at him. For the rest of the night nothing much happened, though there were a few creeks here and there from the building. When six o'clock came around, there was a loud chime as well as the recorded sound of children cheering sounding out as the boys got up to leave for the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch with a Contcat

The following day, Sam and Dean made their way to the pizzeria and walked inside. It was during the lunch rush, and many families were there. Children were running around the place, some by the stage as the three toy animatronics performed one of the songs. Dean looked up at the stage seeing the rabbit on stage and just shook his head, watching the kids worship it. They looked around, seeing a table where a lone, though young, female sat.

"Think that's her?" Dean asked his brother, nodding to the table. Sam had done a bit of research of other employees and contacted one of them, a former night security guard who had been moved to the day shift. While Dean watched pay-per view porn, the three made an agreement to meet during lunch. Now here they are, meeting up in person.

"Yeah that's her. If you looked, she seems to be keeping an eye on the animatronics despite being her lunch break." Sam said. With a nod, the two made their way to the table.

"Miss Channa?" Sam said as they approached her. Her long brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail, the usual security guard uniform was what she wore. Her blue eyes seemed to shimmer at the mention of her name. The young female blinked before glancing up at the two before standing.

"Yes...You must be Adrein and Zac. The new night guards." She said while nodding to each of them when she said their names. They nod before shaking her hand.

"Well you're not what I expected when I heard you were the day security guard." Dean said looking her over as the three sat down.

"I have been holding off on ordering until you arrived." Channa says, though she kept her gaze toward the stage in a steely manner.

"Well if we're ordering, I'll take the biggest burger this place has." Dean said trying to get comfortable in the stupid plastic chairs.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but this is a pizza place, not McDonalds." She said with a small smirk.

Sam spoke up " I guess the largest pizza for him and his big mouth and what like a cheese pizza for the rest of us?"

"Please tell me they at least have some kind of booze here." Dean said getting irritated by all the screaming kids.

"Sorry, no booze either, it IS a kids place after all." Channa once again stated. "But considering that I have been holding off on lunch for long enough make that two large pizza's. Adrein you could have one for yourself, I don't mind sharing with Zac. We'll go half and half though seeing as I prefer some toppings."

"Fair enough" Sam said. A waitress walked by the table, and it wasn't long before Channa raised her hand to call out to her.  
"Hey Sandi, ready to order here." She said. The waitress nods before approaching the table.  
"Alright, what can I getcha?" The waitress, Sandi, asked.

"A large half cheese and half pepperoni, pineapple, and black olive pizza. As well as a pitcher of root beer." She said before glancing to Dean.

"A large meat lover pizza, thanks" Dean said, smiling. He checked out the waitress as she walked away.

"Ladies man much?" Channa muttered softly.

"No, I was just watching the kids running out of kids cove. Kinda makes ya wonder what's in there they want so badly." Dean said pointing to the neon sign above the door.

She glanced to where kids cove was, her eyes soon to darken. "The animatronic there is Mangle. Beware of her..."

Sam butted in " Isn't Mangle the one responsible for the bite?"

"Yeah, they kept kids cove closed for several weeks to 'reboot' her, make sure she was safe for kids to be around again. But that changes at night...she acts like the rest of them."

"So that's why it's still here?" Sam said, now more intrigued about the bite.

She nods, soon to glance back at the brothers. "You two took my place as night guards, then you should know...that job is dangerous. They only hired me when I was looking for a job. But now I want to keep everyone who comes here safe...that means coworkers and customers. I hope the boss doesn't mind me coming in tonight to give you boys some help...You will need it." Once again she glanced toward the stage, a glare at Bonnie.

"I think we can handle ourselves." Dean said, sitting back a bit. Sam elbows him in the side with an annoyed look at his brother.

"Sorry about my brother's stubbornness and reluctance to accept any help. He's very hot headed" He said with a soft sigh.

"Dude not cool." Dean replied scowling at him.  
"We will need as much help as we can..." He finished just as the pitcher of root beer and three cups were set down on the table.

"Your pizza will be finished soon." Sandi said before turning to tend to another table.

"Thanks for the update of our food." Channa calls out to her before taking the pitcher and pouring herself some of the beverage, passing the pitcher to Sam soon after.

"So what's the biggest threat to us?" Sam asked, passing the pitcher to his brother before taking a sip.

"You know why you need to wind up the music box correct?" She asked them, though she kept her gaze on Sam.

"Not really, all we know is that the sound it makes is annoying as hell." Dean said with an annoyed growl, his gaze on the loud children running around.

"There is a puppet in the biggest box in the prize corner, the music box is what keeps him...'asleep'" She glanced down at her glass, a troubled look on her face. "We call him Marionette and he only moves when the music box stops playing. You have to keep that box wound up otherwise he will go and find you."

The brothers glanced to each other before turning to her.  
"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

She seemed to freeze, not wanting to remember something. Yet with a sigh, she glanced up at them. "I lost my twin brother to him...He worked beside me until the fourth night. The music box stopped playing, Bonnie was in the vent and the flashlight was about dead. I put on the mask just as Marionette jumped into the room and dragged my brother with him. Bonnie returned to the stage afterwards since it had turned six soon after." Her tone grew soft, almost cracking as if she was going to cry just by recalling that very memory.

"Oh...sorry to hear of your loss." Sam said softly, his mind soon going to the possibility of losing his own brother on this case. Another thought crossed his mind. "I know this is personal but how old were you when this happened?" He added.

"...Just turned 19. Both of us were. We were 18 when we got the job." She said, soon to glance back at the stage with slight anger in her eyes.

"Oh wow, I knew you were young but never thought you were THAT young." Dean commented.

She shot him a glare. "Just because I look 21 doesn't mean I am." She shot back at him with an acidic tone. Just as Dean was about to comment back, Sandi arrived at the table with the two large pizza's, three plates and three forks. Channa gave her a nod of thanks just before she went off to tend to other tables. It wasn't long before Dean started to chow down at his.

After a few bites of her slice, she glanced up to the two. "I'll see if I can get some extra hours to help you both out tonight. I have a feeling you two will need it."

Sam only nods though Dean didn't seem to have noticed she said anything, pigging out at his pizza. She smirked a bit.

"You weren't kidding when you said he had a big mouth Zac." She commented before laughing. A half hour later, her half of the half and half pizza was gone, Sam's half was nearly there, and Dean's pizza was just gone with a satisfied Dean leaning back in his chair.

Channa checked her phone before sighing softly. "Alright, my break is over with. I'll see you two tonight. I'll be waiting in the office." With that she gets up and heads off to begin the second half of her shift, leaving the brothers to decide who pays the bill.


	5. Close Encounter

That night, Sam and Dean showed up for their shift. Another vehicle was in the parking lot, possibly Channa's. The boys stepped out of the car, dressed in the uniform. Making their way to the office, they soon spotted her sitting on the desk. She turned her head to see them and smiled. "Told you I would be here."

"I don't like this idea." Dean said again looking her over before whispering to Sam

"Besides what does she know about hunting?" He added.

She gave him a slight glare before smirking. "Oh I know plenty. I also am your best bet at surviving this night."Channa said. Soon enough she slides off the desk and turned to the phone. "The next message will help you." And with that she started to play the recorded message on the phone.

"_Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, ...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music , I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

"well that was an ear full" Sam said.

"Yeah you think I had an easier time to keep up with that?" Channa remarked, soon to take up the tablet and flip through the cameras. "Bonnie is already off stage." She said quietly. Dean gave Sam an 'I told you so' look before glancing to her.

"Right, so these older models..." Sam started out.

"They are in the extra parts room. Keep an eye out for them. Balloon boy will be very irritating..." She was cut off by that familiar eerie sound which occurred the first night, having taken up the flashlight while giving Dean the tablet. "Wind the music box...now." She said, her tone having gone dark. She turned on the flashlight to show Foxy standing at the end of the hallway once again.

She glared and flashed the flashlight multiple times, rapidly. This caused a temporary system reboot and caused him to go away. She shivered faintly though, as if doing this again was another chance to fail. Sam could see how terrified she was, yet she didn't give any hints, like she didn't want them to worry.

"So...if we leave this office, it's a guaranteed death?" Sam inquired. Channa only nods, though she stepped back a bit.

"Don't ever leave the office...not before six." She murmured.

Sam glanced to Dean then back at her. "Last night I left the office to look around and nothing happened." He mentioned.

"Not much happens on your first nights usually, a few animatronics moving around sure but that doesn't mean you won't have the same luck in future nights. Your best bet of looking around this place without interference is during closing time. No customers and a few employees stay behind to clean up. Oddly enough they don't move until midnight..." She brought up before glancing to Dean.

"The yellow duck moved now." He informed.

"Chica the Chicken. Never liked the older model of her. You'll see her, no doubt. Find the toy version right now though, we need to know where she is at."

Dean nods and flipped from camera to camera, searching for the blasted

animatronic until finding her in a party room. There was the sound of something falling over and Channa checked the end of the hall with the flashlight, seeing nothing there. She soon hands Sam the flashlight, stepping over to the vents to check the lights there. Again, nothing at either one.

A loud burst of static could be heard throughout the building, which made all three jump.

" What the hell was that" Dean said re-adjusting in the chair.

Channa's face paled a bit, the sound familiar to her. "Mangle..."

" That's the sound she makes? " Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Her voice box was badly damaged at some point, so that is all she can make. Though some garbled words could be faintly heard through the static." She said before turning to Sam, who nods and shines the flashlight down the hall. Nothing. Dean was flickering through the cameras rapidly, occasionally going to the prize corner to wind the music box. After a moment, he found Mangle in the prize corner, hanging from the ceiling.

"Holy fuck! Does it always hang like that?!" He asked.

"Mostly yes, but there will be times where you see her as a heap on the floor. I can't remember what room though."

"Kids cove I think" Sam said just as a child's hello was heard.

" I thought there weren't any kids here at night" Dean said, setting the tablet down.

"There aren't...that was Balloon Boy."

"What the hell is a Balloon Boy?" Sam asked as he glanced to her.

"He's trouble when in this office." Channa concluded before checking the vents. "and he is in the vent. He won't hurt you that's for sure but for some reason the flashlight doesn't work when he is here."

"Maybe he wants the batteries for something?" Sam implied jokingly.

She laughs. "Who the hell knows what anything here wants anymore? All I know is that everything but one is out to kill you during the night."

"Right, so about 99% of the animatronics are out to kill us while the 1% annoys us to death?" Dean asked, seeming unamused.

"Ballon Boy...isn't really an animatronic. There isn't an exoskeleton for him." Channa said dully.

"Then how come he moves?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know Zac. I don't know every detail about the animatronics!" She exclaimed with a soft shout.

Sam glanced to her, almost concerned. "Here, I think you should get some sleep. I'm sure Adrein and I can handle the rest of the night." He suggested before taking off his jacket to offer to her to use as a way to keep warm.

"Well...alright." She said hesitantly before taking the jacket with a faint smile of thanks. She went to the corner to curl up, draping the jacket around her before drifting to sleep to leave the boys to survive the night on their own. It was only four in the morning by then, leaving two hours of almost nothing but checking the cameras, vents and the hall.

Yet near the end of the night, there was a bit of silence. Sam glanced to Dean then smiled a bit. "Well I think we are doing pretty good here right?" He said, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

Dean on the other hand, soon looked panicked and went to check the prize corner. "The music box... was preoccupied with the other rooms I forgot to wind the music box." He softly shouts. The box was open, the Marionette was gone. Sam's eyes widened a bit before flicking on the flashlight, revealing the Marionette standing at the end of the hall. The tall yet lean figure seemed to be getting closer and closer until...the six AM chime and recorded children cheering sounded.


	6. The man behind the mask

A small huff came from a hidden back room. A man with extremely good looking hair paced the room.

" I should have known those two would get past the first few robots, but I honestly thought that the puppet would get them" he said. By the man was getting annoyed. These boys were smart and that girl wasn't helping at all. he hatched a plan for the third night. As night fell the brothers returned for their thursday night not knowing what was truly in store for them. Channa had went home after her shift to get some much more needed sleep, though she gave the boys a bit of warning before going about the withered animatronics becoming more active. As they entered the office everything seemed normal. Dean took his place in the chair and went to play the recording for that night. As per usual the phone rang with another message.

"_Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..._

_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._

_Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomo__rrow."_

Sam took out one of the spare flashlights from his bag and headed out into the restaurant to see if there was anyone still here, also to get a better look around. Dean, on the other hand, was flipping through the cameras bored out of his mind. not paying attention to the sounds when loud giggling could be heard. He dropped the camera and took a look down the hall and in the vents. Though there was nothing, he knew it had to be the so called "balloon boy". He sat back down flipping through the feed now seeing that both bonnie and the withered bonnie were gone. He radioed Sam.

"Just a heads up the rabbits are gone so be careful" Dean said switching to the vent feed even though nothing was there.

"Got it" Sam replied.

Little did Sam know that this would be the last thing he would hear from Dean that night.

Dean started to doze off but was awoken a few moments later by a repeating laugh. Standing there in the corner was balloon boy, giggling over and over again. Then a low howl like sound came from the end of the hall . He tried the light but nothing happened. He pulled his pistol out and shot at ballon boy's head, but it did jack shit. Then out of no where, a blur of red and silver came from the end of the hall followed by a loud screech and a very unmanly scream. The moment sam heard the scream he ran back into the office just in time to see his brother now dead on the floor. Sam fell to his knees.

" Dean? come one wake up " Sam uttered, tears starting to stream down his face.

"I.. I cant lose you again." He cradled Dean in his arms. Just as he was about to stand up, he jolted upright in a motel bed with the song Heat of the moment playing on the radio. He looked over and saw his brother singing along.

"_It's the heat of the moment telling me what my heart meant. It was the heat of the moment showing in your eyyyyyes _RISE AND SHINE SAMMY"

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief

"You're here? but I saw you die."He said getting out of bed.

"Oh come on do I look dead? Now come one we need to get some breakfast."


	7. The day off

After a quick breakfast of microwave waffles. Sam glanced over to a brochure that shows an indoor water park within the establishment.

"Think of taking a break to go for a swim?" He said to Dean as he nodded to the brochure. Dean turns around and glanced to the brochure as well then back to him.

"What are you thinking Sam?" He asked his brother, finishing off the coffee he had.

"I was thi-" He started off until his phone rang. Taking it out, he saw that it was Channa calling him. He decides to answer it.

"Zac I was wondering if you had any plans with your brother today. It's my day off since it's a temporary schedule switch with the day guards."  
"Er...not really but maybe...oh I dunno...that the three of us could go swimming then getting lunch somewhere?" He suggested.  
"Sounds great! I know somewhere we could go too for lunch so leave that to me!"  
"Alright, see you soon." He finished before hanging up and glanced over to Dean with a grin.

"Ok why swimming?"

"It doesn't hurt to relax time to time. Besides, we can get more intel about the place from her too. At least as much as she knows about it from her time there. Remember she has worked there for a year now, longer than any of the other security guards that previously worked there. We have seven nights to figure this out Dean, seven nights."

"Ok ok I see your point there Sam. I get you want to get as much information about the pizzeria from someone who has worked there first hand. I just get a bad feeling something bad will happen to her if she continues to help us."

"Yeah I know...with our past help with cases its almost like bad luck to even be by our side." Sam agrees. "But for now, she is our only chance to figuring this one out since everyone else is so secretive."

"Yeah I noticed."

"Right, but now we have to get ready for our hang out session with Channa. She'll be here soon."

An hour later there was a knock at their door. Sam went to answer it.

"Hey Zac! Adrein! I'm glad you invited me to go swimming with you guys." She said with a smile, though it may have been to hide the faint blush. The brothers glance to each other before glancing back to her.

"Right. So the swimming area has a changing room right?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I stayed here a few times before with my family for holiday." She said with a smile. "Lets go."

The two nod before following her out to the large room within the center of the hotel. There were several waterslides, another section as a wave pool, a kiddie play area, a large hot tub, and a swim up bar for the adults.

"Whoa, remind me to stay here more often." Dean said as he eyed the swim up bar.

"There is also a lazy river here too. It's been one of my favorite parts!" She said before guiding the two to the changing area. The three changed into their swimsuits, Dean wearing black swim trunks with flames along the bottom of his, Sam with a yellow pair with blue waves.

Channa was in a one piece green suit that outlined her body. She held a towel over her shoulder, giggling a bit. Her hair was down for once, showing the length of her hair to reach the middle of her back. "Well boys, shall we take a dip?"

The three eventually end up splitting off to do other things among the park, Dean drinking at the swim up bar, Sam in the lazy river and Channa having a blast in the wave pool with others. After two hours of going around, the three meet up and dry off in some chairs.

"So what did you have in mind for lunch?" Sam asked her.

"Probably Arbys, they have some good stuff." She replied before getting up. "Thanks again for inviting me for a swim. Not often I get invited to do so. We should get going though before lunch rush." She concluded before heading for the changing rooms.

After the three had changed and left the hotel with her driving in her vehicle, Sam in the passenger side and Dean in the back seat.

"Hey I'm just curious but...what else do you know about the pizzeria?" Sam asked nonchalantly. She glanced to him when she stopped at a red light.

"The history of it? Well..." She turned back to the road to pay attention to traffic, starting to drive again when the light turned green. "The one we work at is the second location. The first one was old and smaller with only two animatronics which were spring locked. Which means a person could have worn them. Those were fatally faulty seeing as if you moved or even BREATHED wrong...those locks spring loose and you are impaled by the endoskeleton inside. Unfortunately for the wearer of the suit, you die a slow and very painful death. Meaning if they were lucky enough they could get to the back room and 'die out of sight'. That was something my own brother found out about the first location...but I assumed that every place has a back room like that...a safe room I guess is what it could be called." She said, finishing just as she pulled into the parking lot of Arbys.

Once the three had ordered, paid for, and brought their food to a table, they sat with the brothers next to each other and Channa across from them at a booth.

"Alright anything else we should know?" Dean asked before munching on fries.

"The first place was a diner...um...fazbear diner or something like that. Thats about it for the history as far as I know." She said as she unwrapped her ruben. She appeared to be in though as she ate though, glancing at the brothers time and time again. "All these questions about the place but nothing personal...that seems fishy." She said after a bit of silence.

Sam and Dean glanced to each other, as if seeing who had an excuse.

"Well...uh." Dean started out before Sam cut in.

"We're history freaks, we like to know the history of places that we work at."

"...I see, that's interesting." She said as she takes several sips from her beverage.

"Yeah, what interests you then?" Dean asked her.

"I um...I read a lot when I was in school though it was more fantasy. Then I started up writing stories for the fun of it since some of them if not all the stories I came up with are um...short. I can't think up enough detail without being too graphic or I come up with something but I can't...describe it with much detail. Plus using proper nouns and pronouns and verbs and adverbs and sentence structure...it gets a bit tedious at times to just write it out let alone think!" She said with now half of her ruben eaten.

"Oh wow, yeah I heard writing is hard to do." Sam said.

"Yeeeah never believed my teachers about it until I tried." She sighs before chuckling. "But apparently there is some forms of writing I am good at. Short story and poetry, mainly freestyle."

"That's cool. Maybe later if you want you could show us your poetry or writings if you don't mind showing them." Sam said with a small smile.

"I think they are a bit more personal...sorry." She said softly.

"Alright, fine by me." Dean said before scarfing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Anyway, I'll be coming in again tonight to help you guys out since I heard you have an extra five nights than what I normally got." Channa said before finishing off her Ruben and her drink.

"Sure, the extra help is appreciated." Sam said, the memory of what happened last night coming to mind.

Dean just shrugged. "Fine by me sweet cheeks."

"Alright. I'll be in early again since before I left home the boss called and asked me to help with clean up before your shift started." She said, getting up with her trash and tray. With a nod, the two followed suit and were soon back on their way to the hotel. After dropping them off, she drives home to take a power nap.


	8. Two birds One stone

As night approached Sam held Dean back in the room.

" Dean I don't think you should go in tonight after what happened last night."

"Why is that?" Dean said grabbing his duffle bag.

" Cause I saw you die last night and I fear that it will happen again."

"Dude I didn't die last night and I won't die tonight now lets go before we're late." Dean muttered grabbing the keys to the impala.

As the the car roared to life a man standing outside the hotel watch them drive off . He smirked, having planned out tonight.

" Lets see how you like rabbits Dean" The man said, snapping his fingers as he dissolved from that spot, leaving behind a candy bar wrapper.

The boy arrived at the pizzeria where Channa was waiting for them.

"So you boy ready for another night?"

"Yes"

"No" the both said in unison.

As they entered the office, the phone was already ringing as Sam hit the button to answer it.

"_Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

"Well that was short " Dean said, grabbing the gun and heading towards the hall before Sam stopped him

"Adrein I think you should stay here with Channa "

"Why so I don't die?" he said mockingly.

"YES" Sam half shouted

" I am still going out, I am sick of watching that stupid camera"

"Well then I am coming with you" he said, grabbing a gun and a flashlight and followed Dean out.

"Alright you take the party rooms, I'll check the spare parts rooms " he said, heading further down the hall.

Sam nodded at this as he took out an emf detector, checking the rooms again like he did on the first night but still nothing, which was really weird. He had assumed the missing children were possessing the robots. He heard faint steps behind him. Turning around, he saw a somewhat tall yellow chicken. It was toy chica.

" h-hey there. y-y-you k-k-know it's ag-g-ginst the rul-l-les to be w-w-with out a s-s-suit"

Sam stood still slowly reaching for the gun and the moment he grabbed it he fired off a round, but after the first shot the chicken just phased out. Sam's jaw dropped. He now knew what he was dealing with.

Dean heard the gunshot and turned to run towards sam but was stop by a large purple bunny. It was withered bonnie. He let out an ear piercing shriek before grabbing at dean's neck, choking him. Channa was watching this unfold, having switched from the party room camera Sam was in to the camera overlooking the spare parts room to see Dean being choked.

"Oh my god Zac! Adrein is in trouble!" She screams in terror, trembling. She had hoped he heard her as fear gripped her mind. She tried to put the tablet down too but she was too afraid to move, just watching helplessly.

Sam rushed to his brother's aid and unloaded a round into bonnie hoping the same thing would happen but it didn't the bullets did nothing. as the lif was choked from dean bonnie took the now almost lifeless body into a spare suit as he was pushed into the suit the wires began to cut at his skin and the blood began to leak through the yellow suit staining it with dark patches. the only thing that showed dean was in the suit was the emerald green eyes that now showed through the eye sockets. though the eyes were bloodshot, they still resembled his. Sam watched on in horror as the scene un folded until bonnie was done. once fully suited, the suit just lays there with a puddle of blood forming around the feet of it.

A faint song could be heard playing throughout the restaurant, a melody from a music box so to speak. Channa froze, recognizing the music. It was 'pop goes the weasel' and it was only heard when the music box dies out.

"Oh shit." She said softly before putting down the tablet and grabbing the flashlight. Turning it on, there stood the marionette at the end of the hallway. She screams just as it rushed for her, grabbing her and dragging her back to the prize corner. The entire time she was fighting it, trying to get out of its grip while screaming for it to let her go. She knew she was going to die exactly how her brother had a year ago. As she is dragged into the box and slow crunchy sound begins, her body being crushed by the weight of the puppet. As she is forced down, the puppet wraps around her, its strings tying around her neck, squeezing the life from her as other wires begin to cut at her causing her to bleed out. Blood began to slowly leak from the prize box as she let out one final gasp before dying due to both blood loss and choking.


End file.
